


Every Eventuality

by guineamania



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sarcasm, Sharknado - Freeform, childish behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in charge of the pre-mission brief and Tony leads the other Avengers in making it as horrible an experience as he can manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Eventuality

“We don’t know what it will be waiting for us in there,” Steve stated as they stood in the belly of the quinjet.

“Hydra agents,” Tony whispered, earning a few giggles from the rest of the team.

“So stick with your groups and prepare for the unexpected,” Steve continued his final briefing despite the interruption. This happened every time before a mission; the Avengers always turned into a gaggle of school children before a suspected ‘easy mission’ and it was incredibly difficult to get them on task before the mission actually began.

“I’ve never understood the phase expect the unexpected because how can you expect something that is unexpected. The act of expecting it no longer makes it unexpected meaning the statement is null and void,” Sam commented, once again taking everyone’s attention from the mission at hand. They were going to be setting off in a few minutes and nobody was ready.

“That’s why I didn’t use that saying,” Steve exclaimed, hands on his hips like a stern school teacher.

“Put how are we supposed to prepare for the unexpected then? We don’t know what it is so we cannot prepare for something we don’t know is going to happen,” Tony continued with the argument. No one could rile Steve up as much as Tony Stark and despite leaving the active Avengers roster, he always seemed to be about and Coulson would never allow him to turn down manpower.

“I meant be prepared for every eventuality,” Steve continued but even he could tell that he was just digging himself into a bigger hole.

“Even a sharknado Steve, should we be prepared for a sharknado?” Tony questioned, once again summoning laughs from the others. Steve had no idea what a sharknado was, probably something he had missed in the ice years, but he could tell it was something ridiculous.

“Just move out. Be careful and stick with your team!” Steve exclaimed, the mission would be a relief after the quinjet trip and briefing with that lot.


End file.
